The effects of chronic intake of the industrial solvent, 2-5 hexanedione, on neurobehavioral toxicity are studies in rats. Behavioral manifestations are correlated with neuropathological changes in both sensory and motor cell neuron bodies in the search for early markers of environmental toxins which may cause neurobehavioral disease.